


Yesterday's Wounds

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Yesterday's Wounds [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbols and skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> An AU drabble, inspired by [Miracle of Being](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ribby/34931.html), with kind permission from [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/).

_Yesterday's wounds, which smarted and bled,  
Are healed with the healing that night has shed._  
~Susan Coolidge

* * *

Afternoons, at the appointed hour, the people would come -- penitents, complainants, gawkers all -- wishing to see, breathe, savour the air of the man of the Reunited Kingdom.

Each one announced by Elessar's favoured, Steward and son (yet "son of" no longer). Manners of court, clipped speech and deep bowing, conspired with cloth embroidered by age. Secretive smiles, bedchamber knowledge cloaked in crushed velvet, exchanged through the day.

Yet each night and every morning fingertips, lips, tongue traced familiar ridges, valleys, edges. Three paling scars; warm, fading markers of his own living miracle, King and Kingdom reunited in one treasured whole.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yesterday's Wounds (Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379946) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon)




End file.
